


【岩房&豆白&鹤豆白】项链

by Elaine_RukiLove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine_RukiLove/pseuds/Elaine_RukiLove
Summary: 岩房&豆白&鹤豆白有3P勿上升，OOC，人物黑化
Kudos: 7





	【岩房&豆白&鹤豆白】项链

白岩的房间里，除了夏季惯有的湿热外还多了一层淫靡的热浪，随着鹤房的挺腰和白岩的扭动，从两人结合处一阵阵地扩散到整个房间。

“哈…哈…再快点，汐恩…”跨坐在鹤房身上的白岩此时正主动扭着腰，双手托住鹤房垂下汗湿发丝的头，眯着眼看着略低于自己的鹤房的美颜。

“你的项链！老打我眼睛上，我都不敢动了。”鹤房左右闪躲着因为惯力及重力而不断上下摆动的白岩脖子上的克罗心项链。项链坠是一大一小设计精致又价格不菲的十字架，自从pdj遇见白岩开始，他就一直不离身。

“项链？”白岩喘息着，双手从鹤房头上抽离，将自己的项链取下，戴到了鹤房脖子上，“动吧。”

好像得到项链便是得到了白岩身心的一部分一样，鹤房因此而情绪大涨。白岩感到鹤房在自己的身体里又涨大了一圈，接着便是暴风雨般的抽插，让白岩再也无法思考，只能泄出令人脸红的声音，无法抑制。

“瑠姬君…喜欢…好喜欢…我要射进你身体里…”

白岩早已被鹤房插得涕泗横流，只能随着律动发出阵阵呜咽声。夹在两人之间白岩的因充血而变成深粉色的坚挺，若不是鹤房一直一虚一实地握着，白岩不知已经解放多少次了。

鹤房在白岩体内做最后冲刺，当他快要达到顶峰的那一瞬间，鹤房松开了白岩的性器。没有束缚的白岩立即尖叫着宣泄了出来。鹤房享受着白岩内壁瞬间的夹紧，也终于射在了白岩体内。

半晌后，等白岩恢复了神志之后，鹤房抚着项链说，“瑠姬君的项链，我可以明天晚上再还你吗？”

白岩知道鹤房在试探自己。鹤房是知道第二天是JO1二单CD封面照的摄影日才这么说的。不同于急于确定白岩心意的鹤房，白岩的考量总是基于饭撒的。他想，最近因为新冠肺炎的缘故，媒体曝光率骤减，和自己营业对象“岩房”的互动也基本上没有了，不如让jam们看到戴着自己项链的鹤房，尽情yy。

“好啊，汐恩要一直戴着，别弄丢了哦。”

白岩隔壁的豆原又睡不着了。他打开手机中的日历，在这一天添加了一条灰色的事件“瑠姬君房间-1次”。豆原调整日历视图，查看这一个月来的事件，有灰色的，有绿色的，有驼色的……就是没有红色的。豆原追溯到上个月，才在众多五彩斑斓的事件中找到一条红色的，还是自己生日的时候。豆原的手不禁握紧了手机。

第二天晚上，豆原敲响了隔壁白岩的门。

“瑠姬君，是我。”

白岩把门开了个缝，将将露出头来。豆原看到在鹤房脖子上挂了一整天的克罗心项链现在乖乖地躺在白岩脖子上，稍稍松了一口气。

“豆啊，怎么了？”

“我可以进去吗？”

“不行。我房间不让人随便进。有什么事我可以去豆那里。”

昨天汐恩哥不就进去了还上到瑠姬哥床上了吗？！豆原很想这样喊出来，但他还是忍住了。

“那算了吧。没事了，晚安。”

“晚安，”已经卸了妆的白岩抛了个自己不擅长的媚眼，“好好休息，豆。”

豆原回到房间后不久就听到隔壁传来的喘息声，于是在日历上记下了浅蓝色的事件。他早已知道河野今晚会去白岩房间，因为今天河野蓝色挑染加接发的造型实在太帅了，他看到两人在角落里说了很久的话。

鹤房收到白岩line的联系的时候已经躺在床上眼皮打架了。他衡量了一下第二天出演晨间节目あさイチ所需要的能量，回复白岩说“抱歉今天我想早点睡了”。

然而，让鹤房没有想到的是，全员都到了电视台，节目组才通知只能上三名。自己不在登台的三人之内，只得守在电视前，看着三名队友的表现。

看着看着，鹤房终于发现豆原胸前挂着的白岩的克罗心项链！鹤房自然将上次白岩把项链借给自己时的情况和昨晚自己拒绝白岩的邀请联系起来。

会不会是自己看错了？休息室里的电视画质并不好，项链不能看得完全清晰。鹤房这样安慰着自己，打算等豆原节目结束再一探究竟。

豆原节目一结束，鹤房便走上前去观察豆原的项链。果然是白岩的克罗心！他没有多想，一手抓住豆原，一手抓住白岩，三人一起进入了卫生间。

皮肤相互拍打的声音，白岩从咬紧的牙关中泄出的呻吟，鹤房轻声挑起所有人性欲的低俗话语，以及豆原自己每次发力而带出的喘息，和胸前项链两个十字架撞击的金属声……太多的声音，让豆原头脑发昏，也来不及担心也许随时有人可能破门而入，只顾得上在身下白岩的体内驰骋。鹤房和豆原说了句话，豆原无法分心作出反应，鹤房“切”了一声，继续回去鼓弄白岩。哪知白岩小穴突然一紧，豆原差点一泄千里！原来鹤房想要让豆原赶快解放，将白岩腾出来，因此他开始尽全力挑逗白岩。

“瑠姬君…太紧了…松一点…”

“豆你就缴械投降吧，别垂死挣扎了。”

“汐恩，求求你了…我还要…”

“看来瑠姬好像迫不及待想要被我操啊，豆你就别挣扎了，早点成全瑠姬吧。”

在鹤房的逗弄下，白岩的小穴不断溢出淫水，在豆原的进出中留下响亮而淫靡的水声。那小穴先是紧紧吸住豆原，又一张一缩地动着，分泌着一股股淫水。终于，小穴的一阵阵痉挛逼迫豆原推向最高潮！

缴械投降的豆原瘫坐在地上，粗喘着气。他把这次失败归咎于鹤房比他更了解白岩的身体，他的爱抚生生把白岩弄高潮了。

终于由二等席升级到特等席的鹤房不禁坏笑起来，还时不时地看向豆原，显示自己的技术。他一把将白岩的双手挚住并压在墙上，自己的性器却在穴口磨蹭着，不着急进去。

豆原看到这里，十分反感，准备收拾一下离开这里。但当他看到被挑逗而着急的白岩流出的泪水，他又走不动道了。

鹤房继续撩拨白岩，他大大地伸出舌头，狠狠地舔舐白岩的乳头，白岩立即留着泪颤抖着求起饶来。那刚释放过而变软的粉色性器又摇晃着挺了起来。

“汐恩，快点给我…求你了…”

“我怎么教你来着？”

“可是豆还在呢…”

“我不管。”

“啊啊啊！！我知道了！汐恩，给我你的大屌，让我喝干净你的精液！！”

一次次地，豆原隔着墙听到白岩哭泣地说着这句不堪入耳的淫言秽语，闭着眼在心中描摹着白岩的表情而释放自己的欲望。今天终于看到了现场版！白岩迷离的双眼噙着泪，双颊因为羞愧与情欲而变得绯红，嘴角流出的口水因为双手被扣住而无法擦拭……这一切重新燃烧起了豆原的感官，他的性器又硬了起来。

然而那妩媚的表情只有一瞬，鹤房的性器随着最后一个字而挺进白岩身体，白岩瞬间瞪大双眼，一句话也说不出来。

不同与豆原温柔而急切的挺进，鹤房的动作体现着征服感，在白岩体内攻城略地。

“豆，”鹤房扭头斜睨着豆原，“你知道瑠姬的G点在哪儿吗？在这儿哦！”如同验证鹤房的话一样，白岩随着鹤房的动作尖叫了出来。

“瑠姬别叫了。豆你过来塞住他的嘴，要不该让人发现了。”

豆原被下了蛊，他不知道自己怎样来到在交姌的两人身边，也不知道自己怎样提起自己的性器塞入了白岩的口中。豆原的性经验总共就两次，口交还从未尝试过，由其自己才刚释放过，敏感的性器在温软的口腔中迅速变大。

“味道怎么样啊？豆刚操过你屁*。”

被语言羞辱的白岩流着泪，眼睛却露出笑意。豆原没有顾得上这些，他把十指插入白岩柔软的头发间，加深白岩的吞入的深度。

“啧，这都能让你爽到…牙败…我要不行了……”放弃了的鹤房开始套弄白岩的性器，想要至少“同归于尽”。

身体三处均被给予快感的白岩已经接近失神的边缘，终于颤抖着迎来了高潮，甜腻的鼻音随着精液一次次迸出。这时鹤房终于也倾泻而出，尽数射入白岩体内。白岩无力地瘫软下来，而豆原的坚挺则顶入了白岩喉咙最深处，也在那里释放了出来。

完全失神的白岩无法吞咽豆原的精液，仍旧粘稠的液体顺着嘴角流出，滴到了摊坐到地上豆原黑色的T恤上，以及克罗心十字架项链上。

上台前，豆原检查镜中的自己，嗯，完美！视线移向露在T恤外的克罗心项链，不禁一边抚摸起来，一边回想着前一晚自己身下的白岩。

自从卫生间的3p以来，三人之间便有了不成文的规定：前一晚上过白岩的人第二天可以戴一整天的项链彰显战绩。

别的成员大概也感觉到了这种微妙的关系，现在当他们三人在工作间隙公开秀恩爱也没有人反应过度了。

豆原的日历还在记载白岩的做爱记录，但与之前不同的是，现在他只记录红色和红灰色的事件了。

豆原掏出手机，看着每周稳定的三次红色和一次红灰色事件，想着——

“好久没绑瑠姬君了，下次玩sm好了。”


End file.
